Todo siempre acaba en el baño
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: - ¿Matarme como el cerdo de tu padre es una de las opciones verdad?.-dijo y acto seguido me escupió haciendo que soltara su brazo asqueado, escuche algunas risitas por la clase y les mire de mala gana a todos haciendo que volvieran a sus asuntos. - De esta no te escapas caza fantasmas.-dije saliendo de detrás de la mesa.


Acababa de llegar a clase de literatura con el rostro cansado y una mueca de desagrado en mi cara, odiaba levantarme a estas horas, odiaba a los profesores, a mi 'padre' y a todo el mundo excepto a una persona... a ella, a la caza fantasmas.  
La vi sentada junto a Roque hablando de no se que cosa mientras ella mordía un bolígrafo y reía de lo que le decía el antes nombrado.  
Con el ceño fruncido, me acerque hasta ellos y carraspeé.

- Tu, enano, déjame ahí.-le dije a Roque de forma seria.

- ¡Pero Iván tío...!-dijo Roque mirándome de mala gana y de forma fulminante.

- Ni peros ni hostias, ¡Que te quites!.-dije de forma algo brusca medio levantando a Roque del asiento y dándole un pequeño empujón para poder ocupar su asiento, este me miro enojado y fue a sentarse junto a Vicky quien estaba repasando unos apuntes de Historia ya que a la siguiente hora tendríamos un examen de dicha materia.

- Bonita forma de tratar a tus amigos eh Noiret.-dijo irónica Julia.

- Si bueno, tendré que pedirte que me des clases de modales junto con todos tus otros alumnos, aunque probablemente no pueda socializar mucho teniendo en cuenta que están muertos.-dije de forma irónica.

- Eres un gilipollas.-dijo levantándose enojada del asiento de un salto y dando un golpe al pupitre con la portada de su cuaderno, apenas sonó un golpe seco.

- Y tu una chiflada que ve fantasmas, ¡Loca!.-dije imitando su acción.

- Prefiero ver fantasmas a no estar atormentado por ellos como tu padre.-escupió de forma fría.

- ¡Mi padre no es un asesino!.-dije con las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira.

- Bueno, si quieres puedo preguntarle a unos cuantos muertos haber que me dicen.-dijo de forma irónica con tono seco.

- Mira Casper...-dije amenazante agarrándola del brazo en lo que ella intentaba soltarse.

- ¡Suéltame inútil!.-dijo zarandeando su brazo.

- ¿Qué eh? ¡No me da la gana! si lo estamos pasando chachi piruleta, ¿Para que te iba a soltar?.-dije sarcástico viendo como se cabreaba más y más.

- O me sueltas o tendré que recordarte con que mano podría partirte la boca.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- No me pruebes Julita, te tengo agarrada.-dije cada vez más cerca de ella.

- ¿Y que me vas a hacer eh?.-dije de igual manera acercándose cada vez más hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaron.

- Podría hacerte muchas cosas.-dije fulminante.

- ¿Matarme como el cerdo de tu padre es una de las opciones verdad?.-dijo y acto seguido me escupió haciendo que soltara su brazo asqueado, escuche algunas risitas por la clase y les mire de mala gana a todos haciendo que volvieran a sus asuntos.

- De esta no te escapas caza fantasmas.-dije saliendo de detrás de la mesa.  
Ella comenzó a correr por toda la clase de forma desafiante riendo a carcajadas mientras todos la miraban incrédulos, se me acabo escapando una sonrisa y después de un rodeo acabo saliendo de clases entre carrera y carrera.

Seguimos corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a los cuartos de baño, la alcance y de un tirón la atraje hacía mi.

- ¿Y ahora qué?.-dijo ella entre divertida y desafiante.

- Ahora...-dije intentando sonar amenazante pero no lo logré ya que mi vista se desvió hacía sus labios fijándome en como los mordía y una sonrisa de chica inocente, cosa que no era para nada, se escapa de sus labios.- ahora es cuando hago contigo lo que quiera.-dije acercándome de forma rápida y robandole un beso, cosa a la que ella no opuso resistencia.

Paso sus brazos por mi cuello y sonrió entre besos, comenzamos a andar hacía una cabina de baño, entramos y la estampé contra la pared cerrando la puerta de un golpe con mi pierna dando un portazo, la miré fijamente y ella comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué?.-dije de forma algo brusca.

- Nada, solo que además de modales debería darte clases de como tratar a una señorita, eres un bestia Noiret.-dijo divertida.

- ¿También les das clases de besos a los fantasmas?.-dije alzando una ceja mientras colocaba mis brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- Ja, ja, que divertido.-dijo con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

- Calla anda, calla, que estás menos fea cuando no hablas.-dije volviendo a sus labios, estrechándola contra mi para así comenzar una guerra de quien era el mejor besador de los dos.


End file.
